NameGuide
Having troubles finding a name for your dragonet? Want one that fits their discription and race? Who would want to name their Icewing dragonet 'Flare'? Let's find a good name for your dragonet! On this page there will be many names listed under different catagories to help you find the perfect name for your young dragonet! Also, If you've decided to use one of these names, please tell me! I'd love to know ^.^ If you would like to claim one of them for yourself, let me know(Please provide a link to your characters page) So that others know that name is in use. (I respectfully ask that you do not steal the use of others if they are useing the name for their OC. It's highly disrespectful and childish to steal!! Now I understand some of these names can be common, and some people already have a character with the name, and if that is the case, please provide proof that you had it before starting an argument! We don't need any unwanted, unnecessary drama. (This page is a WIP) Nightwings Having troubles finding a name for your dragonet? Want one that fits their discription and race? Who would want to name their Icewing dragonet 'Flare'? Let's find a good name for your dragonet! On this page there will be many names listed under different catagories to help you find the perfect name for your young dragonet! Also, If you've decided to use one of these names, please tell me! I'd love to know ^.^ If you would like to claim one of them for yourself, let me know(Please provide a link to your characters page) So that others know that name is in use. (I respectfully ask that you do not steal the use of others if they are useing the name for their OC. It's highly disrespectful and childish to steal!! Now I understand some of these names can be common, and some people already have a character with the name, and if that is the case, please provide proof that you had it before starting an argument! We don't need any unwanted, unnecessary drama. Nightwings Izar - Means "star" in Basque. Maris - Means "of the sea", taken from the Latin title of the Virgin Mary, Stella Maris, meaning "star of the sea" (Could also work for Seawings) Ebony - Means heavy blackish or very dark brown timber from a mainly tropical tree; OR an ebony //Black// shade of color Seren - means "star" in Welsh. Shihab - means "shooting star, meteor" in Arabic. Sitara -means "star" in Hindi. Stella - Derived from Latin stella meaning "star" Maristela - From the title of the Virgin Mary, Stella Maris, meaning "star of the sea" in Latin.(Could also work for Seawings) Zornitsa - Means "morning star" in Bulgarian. Aibek - Derived from Turkic ay "moon" combined with the Turkish military title beg meaning "chieftain, master". Aiday - Means "moon child" Aiman - Means "beauty of the moon" Ayberk - Means "high moon" Aydan - Means "from the moon" Feray - means "radiance of the moon" Luna - means "the moon" Nuray - means "bright moon" Selene - Means "Moon" Rakesh - "lord of the full-moon day" Qamar - means "moon" in Arabic. Natsuki - means "moons" Koray - means "ember moon" Icewings Yuki - "Snow" Crystal - A snowy colored gem Glacia - "Glacier" Robin - a winter loving bird Ivory - "The material of a walrus tusk" Neva - "Snow" Quilo - "North wind" Olwen - "White footprint" Neve - "snow" Lumi - "snow" Poppy - A flower found in the arctic Taiga - "a term for subarctic forests" Wolf - (wolves are among the hardy animals that thrive in the arctic region) Boreas - "North wind" Elder - (waterfowl found in the Arctic Circle) Pine (subarctic tree) Evergreen - (A tree found in the arctic circle) Kodiak - A type of arctic-dwelling bear Polaris - arctic star Seal - arctic dwelling animal Timber - a breed of arctic wolf Silver - a color assosiated with snow Jokull - A glacier of ice Rainwings Taiki - Meaning "tree" Taimi - "sapling, young tree" in Finnish. Tamar -"palm tree" Tomer -"palm tree" Vesa - "sprout, young tree" in Finnish. Vipin - "forest" in Sanskrit. Yasen - both "ash tree" and "clear, serene" in Bulgarian. Seda - "Forest voice" Perry - pear tree" Aster - a type of flower Pihla - "rowan tree". Pomona - "fruit tree". Palmer - "palm tree" Anfisa - "Flower" Laleh - "Tulip" Lillian - "Lilly" Mao - "Cherry Blossom" Misaki - "Blossom" Nari - "Lily" Primrose - "First rose" Orvokki - "Pansy flower" Raisa - rose Ran - "Orchid" Rhoda - "Rose" Sacnite - "White flower" Thalia - "To blossom" Nerida - "Water Lilly" (Would also work for Seawings/Tital Class dragons) Taimi - "sapling, young tree" Seawings Nawfar - "Water lily" Nadah - "Dew, moisture" Kairi - "Ocean" Diona - "From the sacred spring" Brook/Brooke/Brooklyn/Brooklynn/Brooklynne - "Water; stream" Lin/Lyn/Lynn - "Waterfall" Tyna - "River" Riva - "From the shore" Nireta - "From the sea" Pelagia - "Dweller by the sea" Scylla - "A sea monster" Styx - "A river of the under world" Tethys - "Wife of Oceanus" Thalassa - "From the sea" Nerida - "Sea nymph" Naida - "Water nymph" Kai - "The sea" Kaia "The sea" Kailani "Sea and sky" (Could work for a Skywing as well) Lana "Afloat; calm as still waters" Puakai "Ocean flower, sea blossom" Bay - a broad inlet of the sea where the land curves inward/recess in a range of hills or mountains.(Could also work for an Mudwing or Skywing) Haru - "Spring" Cascade - Maris - Means "of the sea", taken from the Latin title of the Virgin Mary, Stella Maris, meaning "star of the sea" (Could also work for Nightwings) Maristela - From the title of the Virgin Mary, Stella Maris, meaning "star of the sea" in Latin.(Could also work for Nightwings) Nerida - "Water Lilly" (Would also work for Rainwings) Skywings Kailani "Sea and sky" (Could work for a Seawing as well) Bay - a broad inlet of the sea where the land curves inward/recess in a range of hills or mountains.(Could also work for an Mudwing or Seawing) Dyas - sky Alizeh - "Wind" Wayra - "Wind child" Souta - "Sound of wind" Van - "Cloud" Tal - "dew or rain" Typhoon - "Storm" Raiden - "Thunder" Neil - "Cloud" Ermir - "Wind" Zeru - "sky" Keyne - "Eastern sky" Lokni - "Rain" Akash - "Sky" Yuki - "Snow"(Also works for Icewings) Adad- "god of storm and thunder. Sandwings Blaine - "Yellow" Hari - "Brown/yellow/Tawny" Flavius - "Golden" Arthit - "sun" Haruko " Sun/Light" Hina - "Sun/Daytime/Daylight" Mzia - "Sunny" Naranbaatar - "Sun hero" Samson - "Sun Child" Sol - "The sun" Soren - "The sun" Yang - "Sunlight" Mudwings Category:Miscellaneous